As described with reference to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/839,727, entitled “GOLF CLUB WITH COEFFICIENT OF RESTITUTION FEATURE,” filed Mar. 15, 2013—incorporated by reference herein—there is benefit associated with locating the center of gravity (CG) of the golf club head proximal to the face and low in the golf club head. In certain types of heads, it may still be the most desirable design to locate the CG of the golf club head as low as possible regardless of its location within the golf club head. However, in many situations, a low and forward CG location may provide some benefits not seen in prior designs or in comparable designs without a low and forward CG.
For reference, within this disclosure, reference to a “fairway wood type golf club head” means any wood type golf club head intended to be used with or without a tee. For reference, “driver type golf club head” means any wood type golf club head intended to be used primarily with a tee. In general, fairway wood type golf club heads have lofts of 13 degrees or greater, and, more usually, 15 degrees or greater. In general, driver type golf club heads have lofts of 12 degrees or less, and, more usually, of 10.5 degrees or less. In general, fairway wood type golf club heads have a length from leading edge to trailing edge of 73-97 mm. Various definitions distinguish a fairway wood type golf club head from a hybrid type golf club head, which tends to resemble a fairway wood type golf club head but be of smaller length from leading edge to trailing edge. In general, hybrid type golf club heads are 38-73 mm in length from leading edge to trailing edge. Hybrid type golf club heads may also be distinguished from fairway wood type golf club heads by weight, by lie angle, by volume, and/or by shaft length. Fairway wood type golf club heads of the current disclosure are 16 degrees of loft. In various embodiments, fairway wood type golf club heads of the current disclosure may be from 15-19.5 degrees. In various embodiments, fairway wood type golf club heads of the current disclosure may be from 13-17 degrees. In various embodiments, fairway wood type golf club heads of the current disclosure may be from 13-19.5 degrees. In various embodiments, fairway wood type golf club heads of the current disclosure may be from 13-26 degrees. Driver type golf club heads of the current disclosure may be 12 degrees or less in various embodiments or 10.5 degrees or less in various embodiments.